


Brainstorming and Stubbornness

by EnforcerofTyrestsAft



Category: transformers more than meets the eye
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mech!Reader, Riptide is your amica btw, because I love my sharkboat son, confused/sad reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnforcerofTyrestsAft/pseuds/EnforcerofTyrestsAft
Summary: Hey Google,What do you do when your conjunx tries to save his ex-crush via time travel without telling you?I have skimmed the comics, but I will be re-writing this once I have it all out.





	1. Chapter 1

You could feel his optics bore into the back of your helm, but it didn’t even elicit a flick of your wing as you resumed to work across the lab from him. A part of you knew that the silence was getting to him, the avoidance, and of course the cold shoulder you have been giving the self-proclaimed genius this past deca-cycle. Another part of you wanted to simply reassure Brainstorm that you weren’t angry with him, with his time machine, with his plan of getting Quark back even though he had told you repeatedly that he was over the white mech.  
That part of you you squashed that like an earth bug; because in truth, you were...sad. Well, you were sad and angry and didn’t know where you stood with your...your bonded. 

Your Conjunx.

Letting out a silent sigh, you fiddled with the wrench in your servo before you set it down with a heavy clunk. Moving your other servo to your hip, wings flicking out a bit in annoyance, you turn on your pede to almost run directly in Nautica. She had her servo out as to possibly tap on your shoulder, but quickly placed it by her side. “Nautica.” The coldness in your tone even makes you wince, but you hide it well as she wrung her digits as she looked at you with weak optics.  
“(Y/n), are...are you ok?” She tried, lips pulled into a soft frown as she shifted her weight from one pede to another. You risk glancing behind her, only to lock optics with Brainstorm and Skids. A small sneer wormed its way onto your own lips, and you shrugged.  
“I’m fine, Nautica.” You answered, tone clipped as to hide the dryness in your vocalizer. “Just hungry.” Your words make her frown deepen, servos falling to her sides as she narrows her optics.  
“You should talk to him, h-” She starts out, but startles when you hold up a servo.  
“No. If I talk to him, I’m afraid...I’ll say something out of line.” You say this loud enough as you look into Brainstorms golden optics. You instantly regret your decision, because watching those once brilliantly hued optics dim into an almost sickly looking orange almost makes your spark break.  
You look away almost instantly, and place a servo on Nauticas’ shoulder. “I think it's best if...if I’m not around him for a while.” When you say this, the femme flinches away and takes a step back. Nautica looks behind her, lips trying to form words as she watches Brainstorm still. You hold his gaze as she looks between the two of you, fretting and looking for a way to fix this.  
She comes up blank.

You step around her as you walk towards the door, it almost feels like one of Swerves’ earth movies with the way you watch Brainstorm tremble as Skids tries to comfort him. When the door clicks behind you, the coolant dripping down your optics doesn’t let up even as you weakly make your way to your shared habsuite. Even as you are stopped by Tailgate, or by Cyclonus’ firm clawed hand, or even by Rung who helps guide you as your knees almost give up on you twice. Rung was quiet the entire time, only allowing his servo to rub soft circles onto the back of yours as you tell him your habsuites’ code and leads you in. “I-I’m sorry.” You weakly say, voice riddled with static as the orange mech helps you to your berth.  
“It’s quite alright, would you like to drink some eragon for me?” He asks softly, his voice making a fresh wave of coolant fall down your face-plates. You try not to repeat your apology as you nod, servos trembling as you roughly scrub at your face. “I don’t know why I’m doing this.” You mumble into your servos as Rung hands you a cube of eragon from his subspace. “Many mechs deal with spark-ache different ways, (Y/n). It seems your processor has finally caught up with your spark, in this case.” He says, a servo reaching up to rub soothing circles on your back-plates. “I-I thought I was fine, I knew Brainstorm loved Quark alot, I know he did.” Your voice is less staticky, but your lips have a little trouble forming words as your frame shakes slightly. “I just thought when he asked me to become his bonded, I wasn’t filling someone else's’ pedes. But I guess it was a lie and I fell for it.” The last words are choked out from your vocalizer as you shakily take the cube from Rung’s servo.  
As you slowly drown it, your wings seem to get the hint and you can ease the tension off of them as the orange mech then removes his servo.  
“I don’t believe that Brainstorm would deceive you like that, (Y/n). When he is with you, it seems that the entire world doesn’t exists to him anymore.” Rungs’ words make you give a weak grimace as you hand the cube back to him.  
“I doubt that, somehow. Stor- Brainstorm always seemed distant when we were together.” Hiking your wings higher, you grip the sides of the berth tightly. “I’m not mad at him, Rung. I knew this was coming, well not really, but I knew he was going to do something crazy.” It feels like the walls are closing in around the two of you as you finally spill your spark to Rung.

You tell him from start to finish on when you first met Brainstorm at Kimia, where you were both paired up to help the Autobot cause. It was more like you were paired up with him to make sure that his weapons were safe and operative, to make sure that they weren’t too extreme as well. Soon enough, the two of you became quick friends as you played small pranks on his friend Chromedome and ranted to each other about topics ranging from naval weapons systems to just how many relationships Prowl has probably been in. You talked about his fascination in wanting to one-up Perceptor, to you almost thinking that the teal mech had feelings for the red microscope.  
It soon became clear to you when Brainstorm had taken off his blast-mask and pressed his lips to yours one drunken night that he felt something for you instead.  
“I’m fine with him wanting to save Quark. He didn't deserve what happened to him in that prison. But, even when I knew in the back of my processor Brainstorm was thinking of Quark…I guess I let my walls down enough to fall for him the same way.” You finish, looking at Rung with coolant stained face-plates and give him a weak smile. “I’m sorry, I know this probably isn't how you wanted to spend your time.” Rung instantly shakes his helm, a small smile on his lips as he pats your servo. “You're very wrong to think that, (y/n). I want to help you believe that Brainstorm truly does care for you.” His words make you sigh, plating squeezing down onto your protoform lightly as your wings droop.  
You open your intake to say something, but you're instantly stopped when Chromedome, Rewind and Brainstorm step in.

The instant cold silence that takes place in that moment is deafening. 

Rewind is the first to move, servos on his hips as he walks on in. “Hey (y/n), just the mech I wanted to see.” He says, tone light as he makes his way over to yourself and Rung. Rung seems to know what's up, because he places a soft servo on your shoulder before making a move to leave. You lightly latch onto that servo with your own, begging with your optics to not be left on your own. But a soft look from the small much has you letting go.  
He gives Brainstorm that same soft look before departing.  
The silence continues as Chromedome shuffles the teal mech in, and the door closes behind them.  
“No.” You find yourself saying before Rewind can say anything. This has the minibot jolt slightly as Brainstorm flinches harshly and his amica tightens his grip on his shoulder. “I'm staying by my words. I don't want to see you for a while Brainstorm.” Your words are like bullets even as your frame shakes and coolant welds up once more in your optics. You instantly stand, legs thankfully less shaky than before as you make a move to pass the minibot.  
Rewind seems to have different ideas, because you soon feel one of his servos on your wrist. “I might not be from this time-line.” Rewind starts, visor trained on you, “but when the Djd came on board, and everything went to scrap, you and Brainstorm fought side by side to keep everyone safe. I remember hearing him scream when they finally got you.” His words make you chassis feel tight.  
The room was quiet once more, the floor almost spinning under you pedes as you give a glance up to your bonded. Brainstorm is too quiet, wings hanging low as his optics struggle to meet yours. You softly tug your wrist from the data-stick, giving him a weak glare and walk on forward. You could tell Chromedome wanted to say something, and even stop you, but you feel Brainstorms’ field give a sharp ‘no' and twists his servos into knots as you pass by the two of them and out of your habsuite. 

You will yourself not to look back even as you feel a loud thunk and a soft sob emit from behind you, not when you feel the sharp ripping of your spark bond that makes you want to purge your tanks. You simply make your way to the only place you felt safe. 

The Lab.


	2. Looking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter:
> 
> Getaways kinda a jerk
> 
> More confused reader
> 
> And my headcanon that Riptides is an excellent bot reader.

Even in your lowest times, your spark never felt so heavy. You breath out a sigh as you focused back on your work, wings flicking lightly as Perceptor oversaw your work. The red mech had been oddly quiet about you requesting to work in his part of the lab, only giving his permission when Drift gave him a nudge. The scientist didn't understand, well he did know why you didn't want to be around Brainstorm, but he thought the two of you would have made up by the last mega-cycle; but it seemed that he was wrong.  
He watched as your wings tensed and untensed, a sign of distress before you roughly set the tool down. He watched as you scrub a servo down your face-plates; looking frazzled.   
“(Y/n), perhaps you should take a break.” The red mech finally spoke, nodding his helm to the door.   
This elected a tired laugh from you, as you give him a smirk. “Hmh, tiring of me already, Percy?” You playfully inquire, raising an optic ridge. Perceptor only huffed in response, shaking his helm softly. “He's been different since you've stopped talking to him. He doesn't come in when he knows you're here, and hides himself away when you are. It's odd.” the scientist stated, going to your side as he looks over the almost finished project. “And I’m sure you've noticed the change in his appearance. He's worse now than he ever was on Kimia.” Perceptor kept an optic on your fields reactions, noting how it was now filled with unbridled sadness until it was sharply pulled away.   
“Y-Yeah, I’ve noticed. The paint on his servos is almost gone.” You softly say, helm ducked away.   
“When are you going to speak to him, (y/n)? It's quite obvious that the two of you are miserable without each other.” his voice was soft, and hesitated a klik before putting a servo on your chassis. Perceptor gave a light shove, more of a suggestion than a request for you to go get some rest. When you were about to shake it off, the mech whom in discussion entered the lab. You give him a startled look; optics wide before looking away quickly. Brainstorm was silent, optics not trained on your face-plates, but on the black servo on your (color) chassis. 

It almost made you back away from Perceptors’ touch, but you met Brainstorms’ optics head-on when his slowly met yours. Sadly, he wasn't alone, seeing as Getaway and Skids shortly joined him. Skids seemed to be going on about something, but instantly paused when he saw the look on your face. Getaway sadly wasn't the same, because as soon as he saw Perceptor pull away from you; he scoffed loudly. “Huh, didn't take you long to move on.” He snarked, optics narrowed slightly as he crossed his arms. “Not that I’m surprised, you do look a little like a….” Thankfully, the escapist shut his trap when Skids shot him a sharp look.   
“It's not like that.” You manage to say, grabbing Perceptors’ servo in your own. “He was just telling me to get some rest. It's what friends do, but I doubt you have many friends like that, Getaway. After all,” you start, voice going sharp as a blade as you smirked, “you look like you don't have very many, considering you look a little like a….You know.” Getaway let out a small snarl, servos clinching into fists.   
The room turned cold once more, and Perceptor let out a quick sigh before tugging at your servo. “You need rest, (y/n). I'm not in the mood to pull you out of a brawl, and I don't want you starting anything in here.” He firmly says, giving you The Look before squeezing your servo and turning back to your unfinished project.

This left you with a peeved Getaway, and amused Skids and...and a torn looking Brainstorm. 

You once again meet your bondeds’ optics; and that part of you that desperately wants to wrap him up in your arms makes itself apparent. Your frame seems to move on its own as you bypass the three mechs, field sluggish as it brushes against Brainstorms softly; and what you find makes that longing even harsher. You almost pause at the amount of pain in his field, making a sharp shudder go down your spinal strut, but you press on. As soon as you exit the lab, you hear a loud clunk and Skids worried voice calling out to your conjunx.  
This makes you stop, god does it make you stop and almost turn around to embrace your bonded and tell him everything going to be alright. To tell him that you will always feel the same towards him and that you were sorry for leaving him. But you can't, you won't.

Sighing, you will your frame forward and make a beeline to Riptides’ hab, where you have been staying for the most part. Your pedes take you quickly as you greet a few mechs weakly, but move fast enough so that you don't have to answer any questions.   
As soon as you reach Riptides hab, you're instantly greeted with a warm hug. The boat-former makes a soft noise from the back of his throat, as you snuggle into his neck-cables. The two of you hold each other before Riptide pulls you into the room, and the door softly shuts. “Hey ‘Tide.” You murmured, legs wrapping around his waist as he holds you carefully around your waist and wings. “Hey (n/n)~ have a rough time?” He quietly asked, settling the two of you onto his berth. With a simple nod from you, Riptide then slowly brings the both of you onto your sides, facing each other. “Wanna talk about it?” He asked, already knowing the answer.   
He feels the soft nod of your helm.   
“Should I forgive him? I’m not even that mad, you know that.” You start, voice soft as your servos move past your amicas’ kibble and lightly hook your claws into his back-seams. Riptide nodded, shifting a bit. “Yeah, but you were pretty slaggin’ mad that he didn’t tell you. You didn’t say it, but your field was all over the place when we got back. Frag, I thought you were even mad at me for a klik!” The boat-former jokes, and you can feel the smile on his lips as he chuckles. “I was, but...I understand. But I don’t think my spark got the memo.” Riptide gave a small huff, but let you continue. “A part of me knew that I was a replacement for him. For Quark.” This is enough to have Riptide jolt up, bringing you with him as he hold you close. “We both know that ain’t true.” He says, voice softly annoyed as he looks down at you. You struggle to meet his optics, and when you do you wince. Riptides had that look on his face, a determined one that he usually got when he was about to tell someone just what he thought. To be honest, it was one of the things you liked about your amica.  
“Brainstorm loves you, (Y/n). Everyone can see it when his wings perk up to when he's telling you about a new weapon. He’s so expressive around you, ya know. Always moving his servos around and wrapping them around your shoulders.” Riptide went quiet, before giving you a tiny smile. “And to be honest, I think you two balance each other out.” You let out a small laugh, optics twinkling as you look up at him.   
“You know how to read people so well, yet you still haven't seen the way Pipes and Ambulon look at you.” You quickly say, making the boat-former raise an optic ridge. 

“Huh? What was that?” He asked, voice confused as you let out a laugh. “Nothing! How have you been by the way?” You manage to get out. “Nope! What did you say about Pipes n Ambulon? Tell me!” Riptide said, before he started to tickle your sides. You let out an undignified snort and try to push his servos away. “Ah! You're awful!” You shout between laughter, chassis rising and falling fast as you try to stop your amica from tickling you. “You know it!” Riptide laughs back. 

Even as your tanks hurt by the end of Riptides’ tickling, you felt like things were a little sorted out in your processor. You made up your mind, and you were going to try to talk to Brainstorm tomorrow.


	3. A plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heart eyes mofos.

Brainstorm didn't know what to do, and he hated it.

He always knew what to do, usually having a plan or an invention to get himself out of messes. Said messes were usually his own fault, especially in this case. The teal much was seated on one of the stools at Swerves’, servo around a cube of high-grade and the other picking at the paint on his thigh. Brainstorm sat like this for a while, dismissing Swerve when he asked how he was. His own wings were sagged, optics dull as he glanced at his blast-mask on the table in front of him. A part of him knew that Chromedome wouldn't approve of the way he was drowning his problems; but at least he wasn't sticking needles in his neck.  
Brainstorm winced at that thought, lips pulled into a frown before taking a long drink from his cube. He could feel his amicas optics on his back, and another part of him knew Chromedome was going to come over sooner or later. ‘Hopefully later.’ Brainstorm mused to himself, servo leaving the cube as he picked up his mask. Golden optics traced the purple symbol on the inside, and his shoulders sagged. ‘He knows now. (Y/n) knows and by Primus I know he's never going to come back.’ The scientist bitterly thought, his spark pinging in pain as he felt it try to reach for his bonded.   
Brainstorm sighed, and singled Swerve over to get something stronger.   
He listened to the bartender ramble a bit, because it was better that the nagging in his processor telling him how badly he had messed up. ‘But at least I got to see that silly old sod again...best detour I ever made.’ Brainstorm thought, letting out a small laugh. 

The scientist nodded a thanks to the minibot bartender, before feeling a servo on his shoulder-plate. Brainstorm expected to see Chromedome when he turned his helm, but was surprised to see Riptide instead. A feeling of dread settled into the bottom of his tanks as the boat-former shot him a friendly smile before sitting himself down next to him. 

“So, been seeing you here a lot recently.” Riptide started, optics crinkling a bit as his smile faded. Brainstorm gave him a nod, before looking back down at his cube. He could tell Riptide expected an answer, as he felt the others EM shrink back a bit. The two remained silent for a klik, before Riptide started again.   
“...he does miss you, Brainstorm.” The boat-former quietly said. “(Y/n)s’ always had trouble staying mad for long, especially at bots he loves.” Brainstorm gives a small flinch, optics dimming a bit. The scientist mulls over Riptides’ words for a moment, as the boat-former continues. “An’ he's been real mopey ever since the whole time travel thing. Barely goes to the oil res. ‘cause of it. Slag, he doesn't even go to Rewinds’ movie nights if he knows you're gonna be there.” Riptide said, the last part coming out soft as he noticed Brainstorms EM field drop. Brainstorms’ wings drooped a little more before he downed his drink in one go and got up from the stool. He placed a servo on Riptides’ shoulder-plate, before paying for his drink and making his way to the exit. 

He almost made it before he was pulled over to the side by his amica. Chromedome gave a sigh, before he crossed his arms. “You need to talk to him.” The mnemoserugeon stated, before tugging Brainstorm over to where Rewind, Whirl and Tailgate sat. “I wouldn't know where to start.” Brainstorm said, fiddling with his servos softly before Chromedome placed his servo over them. “Oh, come off it. Just ramble to him about guns, and the two of you’ll never shut up.” Whirl happily said, scratching one of his claws on the table, his optics crecented in a smirk. “Or make a gun that would make him forgive you. The forgiveness gun. No wait! The forgive-a-gun!” Tailgate huffed loudly, giving a small smack to Whirls shoulder as best as he could.  
“Whirl! You just can't make someone forgive you, you have to earn it.” The minibot said, before turning his bright visor to Brainstorm. “Well, whenever Cycs’ annoyed with me, I sing him one of those songs he taught me and we're good…” Tailgate said, as Rewind nodded. “Yeah, but Brainstorm can't carry a tune for slang, and I dunno how (y/n) would take that kind of singing.” Rewind mumbled to himself, to which Chromedome sighing.   
Brainstorm was silent, even as his amica placed a hand on his shoulder.   
“Just...do something he’d like, and he’ll probably come around?” 

Brainstorm nodded, then jumped a bit as his wings flicked happily. The flyer gave a quick thanks before rushing off to the lab. Chomedome watched a bit helplessly, as Rewind patted him on the hip. “I’m sure it’ll work itself out on its own, Domey.” The minibot reassured, even as he saw his sparkmate give a tired nod.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished this up! I'm so excited cause this was the first thing I uploaded onto this site and...its finally done!
> 
> Ive noticed that I've gotten better at writing, which makes me p happy. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy!

Lying on his back, (Y/n) sighed. While it was a tad uncomfortable to lay on his wings; it was better than the storm brewing in his helm. The berth felt so empty without Brainstorm, nightmares coming more easily. It made his tanks form knots, made the flyer jittery and legs restless. Giving another sigh, he got up from his back and brought his knees to his chassis. ‘You're hopeless.’ He bitterly thought to himself, curling into himself a little tighter as his wings clattered against the berth. Primus, he would give a lot to cuddle up against his conjunx once more, but he just had to put his helm up his aft.   
(Y/n) growled, digits gripping his legs tightly to form small dents in the metal. ‘Of course he would want Quark. Quark was brilliant, and beautiful and everything you aren't.’ The mental beat down made (Y/n) want to be swallowed whole, possibly by a black hole.   
‘You're too emotional.’ This made the mech shiver, wings shaking as he instantly jolted up from his berth and paced around the room. It wasn't his room. His room was shared with a flyer with the most gorgeous gold optics and six fluttery wings. Groaning, (Y/n) clutched his helm.   
‘You let your emotions control you, he just wanted to...he just wanted to be happy and you are being selfish.’ Shoulders sagging, the mech wilted into himself.   
All the more to make him flinch when a tentative knock reached his end of the walled up bond. 

Brainstorm had tried fruitlessly to reach out for him, his end of the bond pressing but not breaking through the almost steel-like wall (Y/n) had brought up between them. Tensing, the mech flinched when the other flyer pressed a bit more against it. ‘Let him end things on a good note. Let him be happy.’ With that thought at hand, (Y/n) allowed Brainstorms thoughts fill his end of the bond, but still kept his own hopefully smoothed out. ::Hey, Brainstorm.:: (Y/n) rubbed his optics at the sigh of relief on the teal mechs’ end.  
There was still a twitch of pain that could be felt from him, as well as uncertainty. (Y/n) wanted to press love/forgiveness/I'm so sorry at him, wanted him to know he was never angry; but he simply gave off a cold feeling as his...conjunx began to speak. ::I know you probably don't want to hear from me right now.:: God, his voice sounded so rough, so empty and it made the (c/l) flyer want to wrap him up in reassurance/love/forgive me.   
::But you really need to come see this! There's a once an a lifetime phenomenon happening in the lab!:: Brainstorm's word are filled with that fluttery happiness that you missed so much.  
It makes you hesitate, which makes you jolt when you get a whiplash of Sorry/please forgive/love you from Brainstorms end.

Slowly but surely unraveling his bond a bit more, (Y/n) met his conjunx half way and filled it past the brim with I'm sorry/love you. (Y/n) could feel Brainstorm jolt back, but instantly pressed back the same feelings. 

Getting up from the floor, (Y/n) steadied himself on his peers before making his way to open up the door. He froze when he saw the teal flyer on the other end; wringing his servos lighty. The two stood staring at each other for a moment; and right then and there (Y/n) could feel his spark cry out for his conjunxs’. Pressing a servo to his chassis, the (c/l) flyer gave a small smile, which was instantly met with softly shining gold optics. “So, what's this phenomenon I've only just heard about?” (Y/n) inquired, voice cracking a bit with disuse.   
Brainstorms’ wings wiggled, as he tentatively reached out a servo and lightly took (Y/n)s from his chassis.  
“That'd spoil the surprise, don't you think?” Brainstorm replied as he gave an almost cheeky wink as he began to guide the other to his shared lab.

 

Looking down at their connected servos, (Y/n) felt his optics weld up with liquid before using his free servo to scrub at them. His wings perked when he felt Brainstorm tighten his hold on his servo, and looked ahead once more.  
The happiness in his conjunxs EM field was almost contagious as they entered the lab.   
(Y/n) let out a laugh, but raised an optic ridge when he was greeted by a pitch black lab. “Wha-” he started to say, but his mouth was covered with a servo as Brainstorm gave him another wink. “Wait for it, sweetspark.” He murmured, before tugging him fully into the lab and shut the door behind him. The two of them fumbled for a minute; until (Y/n) was sat down into a chair and Brainstorm disappeared from his side.   
The (c/l) flier was about say something but decided against it when he heard a small clatter and a curse. It drew a little laugh from him as Brainstorm grumbled lightly and a small click filled the room.  
His (c/l) optics widened in surprise at the bright colors that filled the room. They changed at a slow pace; as (Y/n) trailed his gaze to a table with exgen and energon goodies on it. He turned his attention to the teal flier that was wiggling his wings softly. 

“I-I know this isnt much.” Brainstorm started, twisting his digits together as he looks down at his pedes. “But I remember you showing me nebulas as we passed them on Kimia. And I know this feel a little like a last minute thing b-” Brainstorm's optics were like two bright suns as (Y/n) got up from his seat, and swiftly made his was over. He softly cupped the fliers face, digits delicate as he presses their forehelms together. “I'm sorry for the way I've been acting.” (Y/n) starts, voice soft as he shutters his optics. “I should have just talked to you, and we could have figured stuff out but I-” he's cut off by Brainstorm pressing his blast mask to his lips. “You were scared. So was I.” Brainstorm finished, wrapping his arms around the (c/l) waist and pulled him close.   
The two stood like that for a few minutes, pressing their EM fields filled with love/reassurance/I'm sorry.   
(Y/n) slowly began to rock them, rubbing his thumbs into circles on the blast mask before pulling away a touch. “I do love you, ‘Storm.” he murmured, optics filled with warmth. Brainstorm went silent, his vents stalling before he pulled himself away and fumbled with his blast mask. (Y/n) flustered a bit, but moaned softly as the teal flier pulled him into a kiss.   
“I love you too.” Brainstorms voice was thick with emotion as he presses another kiss to his conjunxs lips. The two kissed for a few more kliks before separating. 

“So, you were really paying attention to the nebula? You were always staring at me I thought you always missed them.” (Y/n) chuckled, grin on his lips as Brainstorm flustered. “Well, you always were brighter.” He admitted, as he pressed another kiss to the amused (c/l)’s fliers mouth.


End file.
